Disaster Double Date
by JuliettReviewer
Summary: "Great, now when he wake up he'll be mad at us!" "Let's think on the bright side: IF he wake up!" "How does that help?" "WHY ARE YOU DRESSED AS A GANGSTER?" "I'm dressed as THE gangster!" It was supposed to be a romantic double date that turned into a disaster, but they are still having fun. How? Read to see. ShermanxPenny, JasperxLauren. Sequel to It's Your Choice.
1. Everything Began!

**I loved the movie so much that I wanted to make another fanfic, with humor, adventure and OF COURSE ShermanxPenny, and LaurenxJasper. Sequel to It's Your Choice. Of course, this means a lot of humor, and I love humor, and I also bet you like it too. So, that's it. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Everything began...**

6pm, Jasper was in his room. He had lots of tissues on the floor while watching a movie. _So sad... _He thought while watching it. Then the phone rang and a soft voice called "Jasper?" The voice asked, he got a tissue as more sobs came at the middle of the movie.

"Yes, Lauren?" He asked back, while sniffing. The girl, Lauren, had a confused look.

"Are you... crying?" It could be noticed surprise in her tone. Jasper would never cry. Or would he?

"I'm watching a sad movie!" Jasper explained "It talks about a assassin who kills the family of a man, remaining only his son who is kidnapped by a villain and he has to cross all the country to look for him while is followed by big villains and a girl with mental problems!"

"Really?" Lauren asked, surprised "What's the name of that movie?" Before Jasper could answer, his cousin, Ursula, who was staying for a couple weeks in his house, answered.

"Finding Nemo!"

Lauren made a WTF face. Both stood silent for some seconds, until Lauren started laughing. Jasper smiled nervously.

"What? It's sad!" Lauren laughed even more at the boy's statement. While Ursula tried to hold her laugh too, failing miserably. Her laugh echoed by all the room. Lauren could hear it from the phone.

"Why does she laughs like a pig?" Jasper laughed a lot at that "No, really. She laughs like a pig!"

"Ok, now, seriously, why did you call me?" Jasper asked, serious, pausing the movie "And no, I won't help you with your experiments again!"

"Why don't you want to help me?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

~Flashback~

Jasper was helping Lauren, his crush, with an experiment she was pretending to do on the Science Fair he was planning. She used lots of sicency stuff, and when Jasper asked what they were for, Lauren explained:

"They are used to see your electro-motive force which is also know as the action of a force against some obstacle or opposing force; a force in the nature of a thrust, distributed over a surface, often estimated with reference to the upon a unit's area!"

Jasper made a WTF face and sighed. He started explaining:

"Listen, Lauren. I absolutely LOVE Science. It's my favorite subject on the school, how do you think I know how my body works? But the way you discribed how this machine worked made me lost half of my brain concentration and I'm doubting of your mental sanity."

"So, what are you implying?"

"..."

"Ok, as I was sayin, when I see your electro-"

"English, please!"

"Ok, I'll use this thing here" She pointed to the helmet Jasper was wearing "I can see your pressure and see how you react to small shock waves!"

"Okay!" Jasper said. When he moved he accidentaly broke a glass.

"Please, don't mess up with my lab!" She said.

"Lab? This is Mr Peabody's attic!" Jasper answered.

"Ugh, just sit on the damn chair!" He sat on a chair and Lauren turned on the machine. Suddenly Jasper felt a big pain "L-Lauren. T'rn th's 'hing 'ff.*" He could barely speak. Lauren turned it off "You said SMALL shock waves!"

"And I did small shock waves!"

"Really? Because it looked like a Pikachu fall on my face and used thundershock!" He yelled.

"This is a small shock wave, this is a BIG shock wave!" Lauren turned to the maximum level and Jasper started screaming. Lauren realized what she did and then tried to turn off the machine, but sparks flew off the machine and it exploded.

After the smoke faded away, you can see Jasper totally covered in smoke and Lauren had smoke on her face.

"Maybe that was a bad idea..." She said.

"Don't you say..." Jasper answered.

~End of Flashback~

"Don't you remember that?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember like it was yesterday..." Lauren said dreamily. Jasper facepalmed himself.

"It WAS yesterday!"

"Oh right. Well, I'm not here to ask you for experiments. I want to know if you want to go on a double date with me, Penny and Sherman. So, what do you say?" Jasper stopped "Jasper?" Ursula entered and asked.

"Everything ok-" She was hugged by Jasper who was shouting.

"IHAVEADATEIHAVEADATEIHAVEADATE!" He rushed to his parents saying that.

"Son, I prefer you to stay here, watch your movie and eat a pizza. It's more... safe?" His mom said.

"Safe? Safe from what?"

"The apocalypse that you cause when you give a step ahead, for example..." Ursula said. Ursula was 7 years older than Jasper and she kept teasing him.

"Oh yeah? Are you gonna tease me until I die?"

"Yep."

"Oh, by the way, you have a date with Troy, right?" Ursula nodded "Tsk, tsk. He'll be so disappointed..."

"Why?" Ursula asked.

"Because there's a zit as big as a tomato, no, as big as a tomato pizza, on your face!" Ursula screamed and ran away, looking for a mirror while rubbing her face. Jasper looked at his parents "Actually, there is no zit on her face, but payback doesn't hurt!"

Jasper's parents rolled their eyes.

"I'll get ready for the date."

**10 minutes later...**

JASPER POV:

I took a quick shower (I usually just take shower once or twice a month) and came on the room dressed. I was using sunglasses, a suit with a screwed bowtie I dressed without caring much and my hair was totally messy. Yeah, that's how girls like. I dunno why the suit was there, I bet it was dad's before he ended up as fat as Mrs Grunion (yeah, I know her). My mom turned to him and then she let out a gasp.

"What?" I asked, looking around to see if there was a bear on the house again. The last time there was, I let him enter. What was more impressive than the fact we live on the USA, is that it was a POLAR BEAR. We were almost arrested because I 'used a spell to teleport the bear to here and train him to use an unicycle'.

"WHY ARE YOU DRESSED AS A GANGSTER?" She asked me "Go use decent clothes, young man! And, seriously, it's night, why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"I'm not dressed as A gangster. I'm dressed as THE gangster from gangnam style!" I started dancing gangnam style with my delicate ballerina footsteps. Ok, that sounded gay. Now I was dancing with anger, like a ballerina with stomachache. Now it's better.

"I don't see any zi-" Someone suddenly entered. I didn't notice it was Ursula for 3 minutes until she ended up filming my dance "Wow, this will make success on the internet!"

"HEY!" I shouted "Give me that!"

"No, you lied about my zit, so I'll get revenge on you!" She put it on youtube.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I dramatically shouted. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes "Well, how many views will this get? I bet it'll only have one. From your mother!"

"Hey, look how many views!" Ursula said. I rushed to her side and saw there were 472357389478374683563289476238563895163256356834295632867238513258329658329653921658239 views or more.

"OH C'MON! THERE ARE MORE VIEWS THAN PEOPLE IN THE EARTH!" I screamed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I rushed to there. It was Lauren. I opened the door.

"Hey, sugarcube!" I said. She eyed me before say:

"Why are you dressed as a gangster?" I facepalmed. That was going to be a looong night...

* * *

**Yaay. New fanfiction! This one full of humor. Hope you die laughing (I just hope you laugh a lot, not that you die, unless your're one of my enemies. Then you MUST die!). Please review!**

***Lauren, turn this thing off.**


	2. The Story: Pennyrella and Sherman Pan

**Hiii! Sorry about the delay. I've been busy. So let's start.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Story - Pennyrella and Sherman Pan.**

~Sherman POV~

I was waiting with Penny (the most beautiful girl in the entire Earth) for Jasper and my sister who were doing God-knows-what. "What do you think they're doing?" I ask Penny. She shrugged (with style). "I have an idea but I'll keep it for myself."

"Tell me." She answered. I nodded and whispered on her ear. "EWWW!"

"That's what Mr Peabody said when I asked how babies are born. Do you think they're making... babies?" I asked, shrinking a bit. I still have nightmares because Mr Peabody gave me the 'details' of the "dance" they do.

"They better not be." Penny answered. Finally they came. Jasper was wearing a white cap saying Gotta Catch 'Em All (catch what? Ladies?), a blue blouse with a thunder, a black jacket and jeans. He was wearing sunglasses for some reason.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night?" I asked him.

"Because Mr Like-A-Boss insisted. I even tried to stop him but he really likes to not-be reasonable." My sister answered.

"Ok, now the serious question." Penny interrupted "Why did you two take so long? Were you two making... babies?" She asked. I made a disgusted face while the two made a WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT one.

"Who the heck had this idea?" Lauren 'screamed'. Penny pointed to me.

"Thanks a lot." I muttered to her.

"It was nothing."

"Well, let's say we did." Jasper approached Lauren to kiss her but I jumped on his and we both started a fight.

"STOPP KISSING MY SISTER YOU PERVERT!" I shouted. Some people were watching and some posting it on the internet. Damn. But whatever. Penny pushed me by the ear and Lauren did the same to Jasper.

"Ok, let's change subject." Penny said "Sherman, did you call the taxi?" I nodded and looked at my watch.

"It must be here..." BIIIIP "Now." I heard the horn of the taxi. After some struggle, we entered on the taxi and waited for it to go "Where is that pizza parlor you said we are going to, Lauren?" I asked my sister next to me.

"Oh, on Avenue 16, at Allist Street." She said. Oh, seriously?!

"BUT THAT'S TOO MUCH FAR AWAY!" I complained with a groan. "What are we gonna do until then?"

"What about a story?" Jasper suggested. Hey, that's not a bad idea...

"That's not a bad idea." I said. "So, who's gonna start it?" I asked them "I'm not the one. I am horrible at those things."

"I'll start." Penny said. Of course. She was amazing at it. "In a far away kingdom, there was a princess. Her name was Princess Penny."

"Ah, seriously?" Jasper interrupted. I was kinda liking the story right now "Princess Penny?" He laughed "Why don't you do Witch Penny? It suits you!" He joked. I was going to say something to look heroic but Penny was faster.

"OH YEAH? I THINK MY FIST SUITS YOUR FACE!" Se tried to punch Jasper but Lauren grabbed her first. Thank goodness. She would end up like King Kong... or worse...

~Jasper POV~

After almost being punched by a girl throwing a fit and Lauren save my butt I could relax. I took off my sunglasses and stopped looking like-a-boss for some minutes, to look at my crush, Lauren. W-wait, did I say crush? N-no, I said rush! Yeah, I was in a rush and. Ugh, screw logic and watch it.

"Thanks, Lauren." I said, and tried to kiss her but I felt something grab a part of my neck and then everything blacked out.

~Lauren POV~

Jasper (handsome), was going to kiss me when Sherman pinched him in the neck and then he fainted (God knows where he discovered that, probably on internet). I looked at him with my eyes trying to strangle him right now.

"Why did you do that? He was going to kiss me!" I complained.

"Exactly. I was protecting you!" He implied. Protecting? I was the older one. I was supposed to protect her.

"First, you don't have to worry about it. Second, what the hell is that thing you did?" I asked him "Is Jasper going to die?"

"No. He'll be out for some minutes. It's a pinch that when used in a certain area makes the person faint. I learned it on my karate classes with Mr Peabody." He explained.

"Gee, I didn't know Mr Peabody knew that." I said, impressed.

"He does. Somehow." The last part he kinda muttered. Suddenly Jasper's eyes shot open.

"WHERE? WHO? WHAT DID YOU DO TO SNAPE? I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALASTOR MOODY!" He kind of shouted.

"Where do you think you are, Harry Potter and the Annoying Brat?" Penny sarcastically questioned. Jasper's eyes shone like I've never seen and he approached Penny, kind of running over Sherman.

"OOOHHH, IS THAT A NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIE!?" He asked with hopeful eyes. Me and Penny exchanged glances before look at him.

"Yeeeeaaaah." Penny muttered, "Moron." She muttered to me. I giggled "Well, as I was saying. Princess Pennyrella (Cinderella, probably) had a sister, her name was Princess Lauren White (Snow White). Both princesses, one day, were sleeping when they received the visit of Sherman Pan and Jasperlinna, the fairy." Jasper didn't seem very happy about being a fairy.

"Why do I have to be the fairy?" He asked.

"Because you're an idiot who is going to receive a punch from Princess Pennyrella if don't shut up right now." Jasper was going to argue but decided that receive a punch from Princess Pennyrella wasn't worthy. I heard a snicker from the driver.

"Isn't that story a mix of fairytales?" I asked. Penny shrugged and decided to ignore my question.

"Ok, as I was saying: Sherman Pan was trying to find his shadow and when he did, he and Princess Pennyrella fall in love and-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!" I interrupted "Are you saying you like my brother?" Penny nodded "WHO HOOO! MY BROTHER ISN'T A TOTAL LOSER!" Sherman and everyone else looked at my like I was crazy "What?"

"Let's pretend that didn't happen." Jasper suggested. Everyone else nodded. Dammit.

"Can I continue or not?" I nodded like everyone else (except the driver) "Well, Sherman Pan taught Pennyrella and Lauren White how to fly. He grabbed Jasperlinna and threw his/her poder into them and they flew to neverland where they lived together forever. The end!"

"That's so amazing!" Jasper said, between sobs. Man, he was crying! How can I love... that?

"You're so gay, Jasper." Penny pointed out. For the first time, she was right (because all the times before, she almost killed us with her opinions).

"Guys leave him alone." Sherman said. Sherman? Helping Jasper? "Can't you see he's an innocent poor Princess? He's waiting for a Prince to come for him too!" Everyone cracked up laughing. Even the driver.

"Man, that hurts." Jasper said.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it." Said Sherman to him. Jasper got the glasses to look like-a-boss again. I imagine we entering on the pizza parlor and then the waiter asking us 'why is the red-haired boy using glasses in the middle of the night'.

"Jasper, take those glasses off." I ordered.

"But-"

"Jasper, I mean it!" Jasper quickly took the glasses off.

"Ok." Jasper looked at me "How do they do that?" He whispered to Sherman.

"What?" Sherman whispered back.

"Control us. Like vampires or something..." Jasper answered, still whispering.

"Girl power." I joined the whispering along with Penny. Sherman and Jasper jumped. "Haaa, we got ya!"

"Dammit." Jasper whispered.

"Ok, we're there!" The driver said. We took out the money, gave him, and then entered on the pizza parlor. I breathed in and out trying to calm down. Control yourself. That was going to be a calm night, right?

I've never been so wrong in my entire life.

* * *

**Yaaay. I've finally ended it. PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T I'LL KILL YOU AND GRAB YOUR SOUL! Bye~**


End file.
